


Dress For Success

by yetanotherauthor



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetanotherauthor/pseuds/yetanotherauthor
Summary: It starts with good intentions until curiosity crops up. Curiosity becomes boldness, desire rears its head, and before Hashirama realizes what's happening his entire world has changed - for the better.





	Dress For Success

Hashirama would later insist that he hadn’t actually had any nefarious purpose in mind when he entered his brother’s room without permission. And it wasn’t a lie! Since he was about to throw some of his own laundry in to the new automated washer he’d bought last week it had just seemed like the nice thing to do to see if Tobirama had any laundry that needed washing as well.

It was seeing the fur stole that so often decorated his brother’s shoulders left alone and defenseless in the middle of the bed that stopped him. Tobirama being a fairly organized person, it did register as strange that he would leave something out like that in such an obvious spot. It was also off for him to leave it behind. Despite his insistence on showing solidarity with the rest of their forces and wearing the new uniform that Hashirama had approved of only a few months before, Tobirama still fell in to the habit of reaching for his fur each morning and attaching it to the neckline of his stiff green vest.

And now here it was, all alone, left behind for Hashirama to stare at from where he stood just inside the room with a laundry basket on one hip and a dangerous light in his eye. No one else was here. It wouldn’t hurt anyone if he just set his basket down and ran his fingers over the soft tips for a minute. From the innumerable times he’d brushed against it in one way or another over the years he already knew that the fur was top quality and an absolute delight to the skin. And as he sat down on the edge of the mattress and pulled it in to his lap Hashirama told himself very firmly that he was only fixating on this soft accessory because he was jealous, because he wanted one of his own, not that it had anything at all to do with the man who could usually be found wearing it.

Tobirama had always been meticulous with all his belongings and this stole was no different. The fur remained as white as the day he first received it as a gift from their mother’s native clan and not a hint of dirt or blood could be found on the cured leather beneath, the silver clasp shined to perfection despite usually staying hidden under the strands. Curious, feeling rather like he was doing something naughty, Hashirama lifted the stole to wind it around his own shoulders.

It weighed a little more than he expected it to, probably all the leather and silver, but the gentle caress on his skin from all directions more than made up for that. Hashirama grinned and tilted his head sideways to bury his face in the strands.

Then he shot back upright like someone had zapped his spine with a jolt of electricity. Not good, he told himself. One breath in and all he’d been able to smell was his brother’s natural scent – and now he was hard as a rock inside his trousers. Hashirama flushed with shame. There was a difference between letting his own forbidden desires slip out within the confines of his own room and letting them do so while sitting right here on Tobirama’s bed wondering if the man had ever worn this fur while he touched himself. Considering how many long missions he’d been on over the years the chances were high.

Letting his eyes fall closed, Hashirama curled both of his hands in to fists and sat very still. Just that one image, just one thought, and suddenly all sorts of terrible ideas were flooding in to his mind.

He shouldn’t. Obviously he knew that he shouldn’t. Still, it was an incredible temptation, the niggling curiosity of what it would be like to touch himself while _he_ wore the fur, to bring himself to peak with a piece of his brother wrapped around his neck, skin-close and real in a way his fantasies just couldn’t be. Hashirama had a great imagination that he had put to shameful use many times before but this was different. And he absolutely shouldn’t do this _._

That didn’t stop him from lifting both hands and stroking the fur with his bottom lip caught between his teeth. No one would ever have to know. It wasn’t like he would get the fur dirty or even bring it anywhere close to…himself. So he wouldn’t be hurting anything. Really it was a good thing for him to relieve the tension now instead of trying to go about his day with such distracting thoughts in his head making him clumsy. Tobirama would only scold him if he managed to break something else in their home. Giving in to his urges now would get the whole thing out of his mind and then he could simply go about his day and never ever speak of this to anyone.

Just like he would never ever speak of this unnatural desire for his own little brother at all. To anyone. Ever.

Actions very poorly justified, Hashirama scooted himself up until he was sitting with his back to the headboard and one leg dangling off the mattress, foot braced against the floor as though to ground him against what he already knew was bound to be a hell of a ride. One hand slid down to palm himself through the front of his clothing while the other pressed the fur stole against one cheek. If he kept his eyes closed he could imagine he was laying his head on Tobirama’s shoulder, that the hand caressing him in slow strokes was not his own.

Since he was already hard and he’d never been the type the draw things out when he was alone, it wasn’t long before Hashirama gave up on teasing himself and reached for the ties at the front of his pants. He wrapped a hand around his length as soon as it sprang free, groaning softly at first contact, and gathered more strands of fur to press against his face with the other hand. Even though he knew it was creepy – _extra_ creepy considering what he was already doing – Hashirama couldn’t resist the urge to turn his head and inhale softly, letting the natural scent of his brother fill his lungs along with the oils he used to treat the fur that Hashirama had also long since learned to associate with Tobirama.

He wasted no time on soft or slow. In his mind’s eye he pictured Tobirama over him and his brother had never been known for doing anything soft or slow. If ever some alternate version of himself in some other dimension had the chance to actually touch Tobirama like this then Hashirama was willing to bet it would be hard and fast, desperate and animalistic. As much as his heart did yearn for gentle, he had to admit there was a certain appeal to the other way as well.

Just how much it appealed to him was obvious in the twitch of his cock as he continued to pleasure himself using quick strokes. With his eyes closed he could see the most incredible visions of the one he wanted most but with his eyes open he found he could fixate on so many different things within the room, pieces of Tobirama he’d never dared to come so close to in this context. Out of all of them, however, nothing held his attention quite like the fur he was still clutching desperately with one hand. The feeling of the strands against his skin and the weight like Tobirama’s arms around his shoulders worked together to bring him higher and faster than he had ever reached in his room alone with nothing but fragments of memories.

Lost as he was in the moment, utterly enslaved by his own desires, Hashirama remained unaware of anything outside the circle of his own fist until the bedroom door opened again without warning and he froze at the footsteps that paused in the doorway.

Tobirama met his eyes with stunned disbelief as the papers he’d been carrying fell from his grasp and fluttered down to the floor unnoticed. Mortified to be caught in the act, Hashirama quaked with sheer unadulterated terror and found that he couldn’t move a single muscles in his body. He watched with horror as Tobirama’s gaze slowly lowered to stare at the hand clasped around his aching length and then back up to the borrowed accessory adorning his shoulders.

Hysterically he wondered, if he was very sneaky about it, if he might be able to actually finish before Tobirama made it across the room to strike him for defiling the things he had. Privacy, trust, personal space, all of these things and above he had thrown straight out the window with one poorly timed wank.

“I just…I just forgot my…that.” Tobirama fumbled over his words, raising one hand to point hesitantly at the fur stole.

“You left it on the bed,” Hashirama informed him helpfully in a faint voice.

“And you..?” Blinking owlishly, Tobirama had yet to show any signs of anger. Instead he rocked back on to his heels and nodded slowly to himself. “Well…I was not expecting that.”

Fear and shame and so much love that it fairly _burned_ to hold it all inside sometimes all rushed up Hashirama’s throat like hot fire and demanded release until finally he felt it spilling over the edges of his cheeks in thick crocodile tears as he blurted, “Please, please don’t hate me! I’m so sorry Tobi!”

“I don’t hate you,” his brother murmured. Hashirama watched him inch closer.

“Y-you don’t? But I was- you hate it when I touch your stuff!”

When Tobirama furrowed his brows and then lifted one of them very pointedly Hashirama flushed and swallowed against the lump in his throat. That wasn’t really the big issue here, he knew that, his brain was just scrambling for anything to say other than admitting he’d just gotten caught pleasuring himself in his brother’s room, on his brother’s bed, wearing his brother’s attire, _clearly fantasizing about his own brother_. There were few things he could think of that would be worse than this moment right now.

He fully expected one of those worse moments to follow right after when Tobirama would surely denounce him and call him all sort of names, from vulgar to vile, and he was therefore extremely surprised to see a delightful shade of red slowly paint itself across those pretty pale cheeks as the man’s gaze once again slipped down to stare at the insistent erection between them.

“Do you want help with that?” he asked very quietly.

“Help? You mean-? But I thought-!” Hashirama’s toes curled, one leg still stretched out along the bed while the other remained grounded on the floorboards, ready to take his weight if he needed to run even if he wasn’t sure he could bring himself to do so.

“I mean…” Shifting his stance, Tobirama inched just a little closer again, one footstep and then another. “Since I don’t hate you…and that doesn’t look very comfortable if you just leave yourself in such a state…I just thought you might like some, ah, assistance. Taking care of it.” The redness in his cheeks was spreading back to the tips of his ears but his eyes had never been so bright.

Unexpected as it was, it still took until the tip of a tongue flashed out to wet pale lips for Hashirama to understand what ‘assistance’ he was actually being offered. Not violence but something far more delicious that his wildest dreams.

Thankfully his brother understood him better than most as he seemed to take Hashirama’s silence for agreement. With deliberately slow steps and carefully telegraphed movements Tobirama made his way over to the bed and bent down, letting his fingers rest on the top of Hashirama’s thigh dangerously close to where one tanned own hand was still wrapped around the incriminating evidence of his activities. His eyes slid down to half-mast in what Hashirama was startled to realize were probably his bedroom eyes but there was little time to admire such an inviting expression before he found his entire world turned upside down by the press of dry lips against his own.

Tobirama’s kiss was hesitant at first, growing bolder when Hashirama let slip a deep groan of pleasant surprise. When he lifted one knee to press his weight down on the mattress Hashirama gasped in to his mouth and finally let go of his own erection to instead reach up and steady himself on his brother’s shoulders.

Already close to believing he had somehow slipped in to a dream or something, Hashirama nearly fainted when he felt the hand on his thigh sliding further inwards. He had just enough time to wonder if his heart really would beat straight out of his chest to let him die happy when he felt fingers brushing up against where his own had been just moments before and his entire body quivered with a thrill he had no idea how to contain. Tobirama was touching him. His little brother was shyly fitting a pale hand around his cock and Hashirama thought he might just faint after all.

It was everything he had always imagined yet also nothing like he had imagined – in the best possible way. Tobirama’s touch was firm but gentle, thumb swiping over the head in slow circles before taking up a steady, unhurried rhythm. Rather than allow Hashirama a moment to work his way through the fact that this was actually happening to him right now in real life, Tobirama tilted his head for a deeper kiss as though he instinctively knew when to provide the perfect distraction. It certainly worked.

Considering all of that _and_ the fact that he had already been pretty close to the edge before Tobirama came in to the room Hashirama thought it was fairly reasonable how quickly he began to buck mindlessly in to the fingers stroking him. The soft sound Tobirama made when he began to shake and his breath began to quicken only helped him along until without warning he was breaking their kiss to toss his head back and cry out softly, spilling himself over his brother’s fist while his own fingers dug in to Tobirama’s shoulders as though clinging to a lifeline. Hashirama shook himself apart under the ministrations of the one person he thought he could never have and the intensity of it very nearly rolled his eyes back in his head to send him off in to dreamland.

What kept him grounded in the moment was Tobirama’s frantic kisses against the side of his neck, only slowing when Hashirama finally pulled himself together enough to turn his head and gently draw their lips together again.

“I _really_ was not expecting this,” Tobirama murmured between them. His thumb continued to sooth little circles around the head of the still twitching cock in his hand.

“You!? All I wanted to do was laundry!” Resting their foreheads together, Hashirama took a deep breath. “One minute I’m curious about what it feels like to wear the fur you always treat like your own child and the next I’ve got a hand down my pants and you’re staring at me from the door! None of that was what I planned to do with my day.”

“Complaining, Anija?”

“No! I…I don’t have any complaints about how this ended up. Otouto, I always thought you would think I was disgusting if you ever found out how I feel about you. Do you want–? Or was this just…”

Tobirama ducked down for another quick kiss before uncurling his fingers and standing up. For a few seconds Hashirama thought that was it, that this was just a one time thing to get out some of their repressed sexual attraction before going back to their daily lives and pretending it never happened, but then Tobirama shifted his weight and the leg that he’d been kneeling on was lifted over so he could throw it over in his big brother’s lap. A quiet smile painted itself across his lips as he shifted around to find a comfortable place to settle down.

“I’ve wanted this too for a long time now. Don’t think I’ll be letting go so easily now that I have you.” He closed his eyes when Hashirama framed his face with both hands and traced the edges of his tattoos.

“Me too. I- Please don’t let go. Ever. I love you, Otouto.”

“I love you too.” Tobirama opened his eyes and for a moment they did nothing but keep still and hold each other’s gazes.

Then Hashirama slowly looked down, down, down the delicious body he had secretly dreamed of a hundred times and more to see the bulge pressing out against the front of Tobirama’s trousers. Gentle smile turning to a wicked grin, he asked, “Do you want help with that?”

He delighted in the startled bark of laughter as much as he did the frantic kiss as Tobirama growled an affirmative against his lips. Letting go of that precious face, Hashirama left one hand cupped around the back of his brother’s neck to keep him close and let his other trace all those glorious shapes on the way down to open the poor strained trousers straddling him, as eager to touch as his new partner was to be touched.

Already incredibly hard from watching Hashirama – and helping him along – Tobirama’s breathing shuddered as he was released from his clothing and then hitched when tanned fingers wrapped around him for the first time. He broke from their kiss to let his head fall back, fingers clutching on to whatever he could to ground himself in reality. With some humor Hashirama noted that the thing he chose to latch on to was his own fur stole, still sitting perched around the wrong man’s shoulders, though he hardly seemed to care for the location of his favorite accessory at the moment.

In fact, neither of them had much attention to spare for anything but each other. Hashirama was more than happy to let the world slip away from him again, this time to help out his little brother the way he had been helped. Watching the fog of pleasure fall over his most precious person’s face, Hashirama forgot about laundry, forgot about making excuses for why he was in here and why he had dared to touch himself in someone else’s space, forgot absolutely everything that wasn’t his Tobirama.

He had everything he had ever wanted right here in his lap, in the palm of his own hand. In this moment he was happy and he was entirely prepared to drown in that happiness as much as he could for the foreseeable future.


End file.
